


Come On, Get Higher

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt have worked together for so long on Doctor Who with almost constant flirting between the pair. It wouldn't be unreasonable for them to have feelings for each other and love blossom from that attraction. But, who falls first? And will it be realized with a happy ending?</p>
<p>This is an ongoing Mattex fic that calls inspiration from lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is from "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson  
> I love the song and to me, it's utterly perfect for Mattex.  
> Chapter titles will be from varying songs; depends on where each chapter ends up.

_I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head._

Matt sighed as he rolled around in bed, unable to fall asleep or quiet his mind. His brain was still whirling with the memory of that last phone call.

xx

He had tried so hard to see her off at the airport; wanting to give her a kiss that would prove to her he’d be here for her when she got back from the States. But, like every other plan he had conceived to get Alex to see that they could be more than friends, it had failed. Steven had called him in to re-shoot some scenes with Karen. Matt had begrudgingly said he’d come to the studio. But he wasn't going to let Alex fly away with saying goodbye even if it couldn't be the way he wanted. He called her as he drove, using his Bluetooth for once.

She answered the phone quickly, “Matt? I’m about to board the plane. What’s up?”

“Hey Alex. I just wanted to get a chance to say goodbye before you left.”

She chuckled, “It isn't like I’m moving there, darling. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He swallowed, his voice had sounded more desperate than he meant to. “Yeah, I know. Just, uh, have a good flight. And give the little poppet my love.”

“I will. Don’t be surprised if she wants to talk to you once I get there. She loves talking to her favourite Doctor.”

He smiled, hearing the shuffling soft sound of static that meant she was moving. “Anytime. And Alex?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m going to miss you.”

There was something in his voice that made her hesitate before answer with a soft, “I’ll miss you too, Matt.”

“Bye Kingston.”

“Bye Matt.”

xx

He hugged his pillow, shutting his eyes and wishing sleep would come. Alex had been on his mind whenever he was alone since her plane left three days ago. It had taken him a while to realize exactly what his feelings for her were. And now that Matt had, he just wanted to have her in his arms. He let out a slow breath, feeling the long work day take its toll on him. He pictured her laying in her own bed sleeping soundly, knowing that with the time differences she was probably still enjoying California sun. "Sweet dreams, Alex."


	2. And I ache to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Come On Get Higher"

_And I ache to remember_

Matt sighed as he got ready for another day of shooting, wandering around his flat and in the middle of getting dressed while making a pot of tea. He didn't expect his phone to ring; the sound of the instrumental ringtone coming from the phone playing loudly on the kitchen counter made him drop his mug onto the tiled floor. "Damn it." Carefully overstepping the ceramic shards, he grabbed the phone and felt his heart skip a beat as Alex's name lit up the screen. Matt answered, holding the phone close to his ear to hear her clearly, having missed her voice desperately. "Kingston!"

"Hello, Matthew." Her voice was a little sleepy but he could hear happiness in it. "What time is it for you? I always get the time differences wrong."

He chuckled, sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and ear as he moved the mug pieces into a pile. "It's about nine." His mind did the math quickly; it had to be around midnight for her. "What are you doing up?"

"Salome had a nightmare. I just got her to go back to sleep. Though I'd see what you were up to."

He smiled at her words as he threw the ceramic pieces into the trash, "You must be bored if an update on me is entertaining for you, Alex."

She laughed softly, "Well, I don't know if it's entertaining yet. What are you up to this morning?"

"Just getting ready to go to set. Afternoon and night shoots today. Mind if I put you on speaker? I need to get a shirt on."

Alex made a muffled voice that sounded like she was trying to hide what she was saying; she cleared her throat before continuing. "No problem, darling."

Matt decided not to question her and put the phone on speaker as he walked to his bedroom. "Putting you down now." He set the phone on the bed before going to search through his dresser for a clean shirt that didn't clash with his tan pants.

"So... what are you filming today? Do I get a sneak peek?"

He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him want to divulge a bit of the upcoming episode's script to her. He pulled a grey t-shirt over his head, messing his hair up more than it was naturally. "Maybe. Nothing really concerns River, if that's what you're worried about. Though, I'm sure if it did, Steven would have told you before me."

"You have a point. Just tell me, a trip in time or space?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes, the phone making a static sound for a second, "Both. You'll have to find out when it airs, like the rest of the world, Kingston."

"Fine." Alex sounded slightly irritated but he knew that irritation could easily turn into a bit of healthy flirting on her end. "The Doctor's staying faithful, isn't he?"

"Depends on your definition of faithful. Does other people kissing him count as cheating?"

She laughed softly, "No. After all, River doesn't blame him for the time Amy came on to him in her room."

He echoed her laugh. "Well, he's a hundred percent faithful then."

Alex sighed softly, "I should let you go, if you're going to have to drive to Cardiff. Don't break anything on set today."

He chuckled, "I won't. I hope the poppet doesn't have any more nightmares. You deserve rest. I'm sure you're spending every minute you can with her."

"Of course, I am. Have fun today, Matt. I'll get some sleep, promise."

Matt smiled, "Sweet dreams, Alex."

 

xx

 

Sweet dreams, hm? Did fantasies fall into that category?

Alex smiled as she put her phone on the nightstand. She had had some foolish hope that that phone call would turn to be more than small talk. She wasn't sure if it was hormones or some sort of mid-life crisis but she knew she shouldn't feel this way toward her co-star, especially when said co-star was so much younger than her. But there was something about Matt's sweet personality and abundant energy that never failed to make her smile. He might be the clumsiest man she had ever met and a ball of awkward angular limbs but she had grown to care for him. She knew nothing could ever work between them, with the age difference and all of her baggage. He deserved someone better than her and as much as she wished otherwise, Alex would keep her feelings to herself and let him live his life.

She ran her hand down her thin nightgown and pulled it up, not wearing any knickers. Biting her lip, she thought of all the time she and Matt had kissed for the cameras on set. Oh, she cherished those kisses more than she'd ever admit. Soon enough with panting breaths, memories, her imagination and her hands, she was on the brink of an orgasm. With a fleeting wish that had been thought before it was Matt playing with her, Alex brought herself to a climax, muffling her cry of his name so she wouldn't wake up her daughter.

She let out a raspy breath as she tried to bring her heart back to a normal pace once the pleasure had worn off. Not wanting to move to take care of the now stained sheets, she just rolled over to the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face. Happy, friendly memories of Matt ran through her mind as she fell asleep.

 


	3. Because Everything Works

 

_Because everything works_

  
Matt had arrived on set in a bad mood; he had gotten a drunken call from Daisy the night before. His mind replayed the conversation against his will as he walked into the studios under the fog of the Welsh weather.  
  
xx  
  
"Matty!"  
He blinked back the sleep he was trying to find.  
"Daisy?"  
"Yeah. Listen. I don't care that we broke up. You're hot. Can I come over?"  
He groaned. He had hoped that their last breakup would make it clear to her that he didn't have feelings for her anymore, even in the physical sense. "No. Daisy, you're drunk. Call a cab and go home." He had dealt with her completely wasted enough times to hear the alcohol in her voice. "We're over. You know that."  
"Fine! Whatever! I don't need you anyway!" She called the name of one of her friends before hanging up.  
  
xx  
  
He ran his hand through his messy hair as he walked around, knowing Steven wanted to see him today. Matt turned the corner, hearing Karen's loud and chipper voice talking to someone. "Hey Karen! Have you seen-"  
His voice failed him as he saw the pile of blond curls that could only belong to Alex. She turned to face him with a soft smile. "Yes, Matt?" He bit his lip; he hadn't realized that he said her name aloud. "W-When did you get here?" She tilted her head a little, looking at her co-star with a slight amused expression. "Yesterday. Didn't Steven tell you?"  
So, this was what the sneak waned him to come in for. Matt shook his head, "He just said he needed to talk to me. I was trying to find him." "Oh." Alex smiled brightly and took his hand, "Let's go find him then, shall we? I haven't talked to him in person yet." he swallowed a little nervously. Though holding her hand after her being in America for what seemed like an eternity made him extremely happy and serenely calm at the same time. "We shall." They started walking away, hand in hand, leaving Karen behind with a confused look on her face.  
  
xx  
  
It didn't take the pair long to find Moffat, leaning against a wall with a coffee in hand, chatting to the lighting guys about the day's shoot. "Steven, we need to talk to you." His face faltered a little as he saw Alex's serious look towards him but he quickly tried to cover it up with a big smile. "What can I help you with?" She smirked, knowing she had the upper hand, which didn't happen often. "Care to shed some light on why my arrival was a surprise for Matt?" He swallowed coffee, trying to use it to come up with some excuse if his facial expression was anything to go by. "Well, I didn't think he'd be getting in this early and I was going to tell him, I assure you." She rolled her eyes, "Just tell him what's going on. I need a caffeine fix." She gave Matt a soft smile before leaving for the break room.  
"So, Steven, did you want me to have a mini heart attack when I saw Alex?" The producer shook his head, closing the distance between him and the lead. "No but let's go to my office. I'd rather not be overheard for this conversation." Matt was confused but went along with him, walking down the hall to the modest office that had Steven Moffat printed on the glass in gold letters reminisced of a Principal's office.  
"What's up? You're know I'm not upset about seeing Alex, right? Just surprised. A warning before I came in would have been nice." Moffat nodded, shutting the door behind them. "Matt, I need to ask your a serious question. As your friend." The younger man blinked, looking at the showrunner, concern showing on his face. "What's wrong?" The Moff sat down and exhaled slowly, "How do you feel about Alex?" His heart skipped a beat. He had tried so hard to hide his feelings for her so they could be professional on set. Did he slip? Did he say something to give away his unspoken strong emotions for the older, so much more confident actress? "What- what do you mean?" He knew his stammering gave away the calm shield he tried to put around Kingston. "How do you feel about her? In sense other than professional." "I-" Matt exhaled, trying to organize his thought enough to give an intelligible response. "I deeply care for her. And you know that I'm very much attracted to her. There's no hiding that." A smile played on Steven's lips. "Have you asked her to dinner? Just the two of you?" He shook his head. Did Moffat actually want them together? He knew the man shipped the Doctor and River more than anyone else on the planet. "Then I suggest you do so. And soon." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because if you don't, I'll ask her for you. And it will be ever more awkward then if you did it." Matt swallowed; Steven wouldn't hesitate to go through with that little threat. "Alright, I will." He stood and started for the door. "Let me know how it goes." He nodded, gave him a wave and then left in a hurry.  
  
xx  
  
After a full afternoon of shooting, Matt managed to get Alex alone by her dressing room. They were both done for the day; Karen and Arthur having already left for the bar. "What's up, Matt?" The smile that was on her face gave him a boost of confidence. he needed to do this. Not only because of Steven, but he knew it was time to start showing her how he felt. From what he knew of her romantic history, Matt was going to have to work hard to win her love but he was ready. No matter how long it would take, he wouldn't stop trying. "I was wondering if you'd like to catch dinner with me?" She blinked, obviously not expecting that but her smile didn't fade. In fact, it might be wishful thinking, but he thought it got a little brighter. "I love to. just let me change and I'll meet you in ten minutes?" He nodded, smiling now too, "I'll see you in the lobby." Alex nodded slightly and slipped into her dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say this : I have nothing against Daisy but I felt she needed to make an appearance, this is just where it went.


End file.
